Yuuji and Tamaki
by thatguy372
Summary: Chapter 4 is finally done! OK so Tamaki and Yuuji decide to tell the rest of the dojo...or are they to late. And a new guy joins. WARNING: CONTAINS MY OWN CHARECTER.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It started out like any other day at the kendo dojo. Kirino was already practicing while Kojiro watched sleepily. About ten minutes later Mia-Mia walked in. "Hi Kirino, how's it going?" Mia said on her way through the door.

Just then Kirino noticed Yuuji and Tamaki walking towards the door with smiles on their faces and holding hands. "Huh! Yuuji….and Tama!" Kirino blurted out to Mia. Yuuji and Tamaki both looked up surprised and quickly let go of each other's hands.

The doors closed but didn't open for at least another minute. Kirino was being especially snoopy today so she sneaked over to the door and cracked it open. Yuuji was still smiling same with Tamaki. " I hope we can do that again soon." Yuuji said. "Yeah I had a lot of fun." Tama replied. " So um Yuuji?" "Yeah?" "Does this mean that we are… you know boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tama said nervously. "Uh I don't know. if you want to be." Yuuji replied. "Then we are." Tama said looking up at him and smiling. "But…lets not tell the team yet I don't want them to make fun of us like Kirino probably would." She continued. "Yeah she totally would!" Yuuji agreed with a laugh.

Kirino quickly closed the door and ran back to Mia to tell her what she saw but it was too late she was already on her cell phone with Donny. Saying some of the corniest things ever. "Mia come talk to me when your…" Kirino began but was interrupted by a greeting by Yuuji and Tama. "OH! Hey guys what's up with you two how are you what have you been doing how's things at home!" Kirino said panicked. "Uh nothing much. What about you?" Yuuji replied. "Oh yeah I'm great I'm fine yep just fine better than fine actually in fact awesome yep I'm awesome!" She said with a worried look.

"Um ok then?" Yuuji said confused. "I'm going to go get dressed." He continued. "Oh yeah ok that's ok fine see ya in a sec." "….Right." Yuuji said just before he walked through the locker room door. "Uh hi Kirino." Tama tried to say before Kirino jumped at the chance to get out of it by running and hugging Saya. "Uh hi Kirino I missed you too from three days ago." Saya said confused and patting Kirino on the back.

Then Kirino brought her mouth to Saya's ear and whispered what she saw to her. Saya couldn't say anything because Tama was looking straight at her. "Uh Hi Tama!" She said. Then mouthed to her. " Has Kirino been acting like this all day?" Tama just nodded with a smile. Just then Yuuji came back from the locker room in his blue robes and walked over to the sword rack.

"OK GUYS FOCUS ITS PRACTICE TIME!" Kojiro yelled. The team started practicing until the end of the whole day without having enough free time for Kirino to tell everyone else about Yuuji and Tamaki.

So because they didn't get to talk the team stayed behind and talked in the park for a while. "I'm so sorry that I was late you guy's!" Azuma said with her head in her hands. "Its fine Azuma we all make mistakes." Kirino said. "Yeah don't beat yourself up." Saya said. "HEY! Don't give her all the attention!" Mia-Mia wailed.

"While we were training like crazy my little sweetie Donny is puking his brains out at home right now!" She continued. "Yeah we know." Yuuji replied. "Anyway so Azuma why are you so late lately?" "Uh well I'm just…well ok fine I'll tell you guys. I met this guy he is so nice and well we kind of are dating and I lose track of time hanging out with him." Azuma said with a bright smile.

"Oh so two brand new couples in the Kendo Dojo now!" Kirino blurted out. "What do you mean two?" Tamaki said quickly. "Well…" Kirino began when Saya whispered something in her ear. "Well you know Donny and Mia and now Azuma and uh what's his name?" She said desperately trying to change the subject. "Huh oh right Darren. He's from Colorado." Azuma replied. "An American huh." Kirino replied.

"Oh he speaks perfect Japanese he's lived here for five years now." "Oh well that's good. Anyway we should get going." Kirino suggested and everyone agreed. Saya grabbed her and yanked her behind a tree while the others weren't looking. "Kirino are you certain that Yuuji and Tama are dating?" She said quickly and quietly. "Well um I think so." Kirino replied. "That's not good enough they left together so we should do a little detective work." Saya said with a smile. "Then so were off Watson!" Kirino replied. "Uh no I'm Sherlock Holmes your Watson." "Awwww." Then they went after Yuuji and Tama.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saya and Kirino moved like the wind through the trees trying to catch up to Yuuji and Tamaki. "Come on Kirino! We have to catch up!" Saya yelled back at the tired and resting Kirino. "Sorry Saya I'm tired!" Kirino replied. "Well maybe we should just give up?" "No! Were not giving up that easily just because I'm a little tired!" Kirino yelled before bolting past Saya with lightning speed.

"KIRINO!" Saya yelled back at her. "God she's a stupid idiot." Saya said to herself then started to run after her. "There you are Saya." Kirino said as Saya ran up to her sweating and tired. "Where were you?" Kirino asked. "I WAS BEING DITCHED IN A PARK BY A CERTAIN BLOND GIRL! YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Saya yelled. "But look what I found." Kirino said as innocently as possible then pointed at a nearby theater across the street.

In line for the ticket booth were Tamaki and Yuuji both holding hands. "Well Watson did I do a good job." Kirino said with a smirk. "Yes but again I'm Holmes your Watson." Saya replied with an evil looking smile. Kirino slumped down on the tree she was leaning on when suddenly a twig snapped underneath her.

Tamaki could her a pin drop in rush hour so she flipped around faster than thought possible. Saya managed to push Kirino's head down into the bushes and duck behind them herself before Tama could see them but that still didn't damper Tama's suspicion.

"What's wrong Tama?" Yuuji asked. "Nothing at all." Tama said without averting her eyes from the bushes. They finally arrived at the front of the line, bought their tickets and went inside. "Huh I wonder what there seeing?" Kirino wondered out loud. "I don't know." Saya replied. "Come to think of it I don't even know which park this is." Saya continued. "Oh crap were lost!" Kirino yelled. "Uh well we just need to backtrack that's all." "Yes your right Watson but first let's go in and get some clues." "Right… But first." Saya replied as she smacked Kirino on head with a stick. "YOUR WATSON!" She yelled.

Saya and Kirino walked out of the bushes and across the street before anyone could notice and continued to the front of the ticket booth and bought two tickets to the new Blade Bravers movie (Figuring because Tamaki is such an anime lover.) and walked in. They saw Tamaki and Yuuji handing their tickets to a man who took them cut the tickets in half put them in the trash and pointed them towards the left hallway of the theater. When they were at the concession stand Saya and Kirino hurried over to the man and handed their tickets to him.

The only difference was they were told to go to the right half of the theater. "Huh but sir then what did those to want to go see?" Kirino asked pointing at Yuuji and Tamaki. "Huh oh those two wanted to go see Scott Pilgrim versus the World said something about flipping for what movie they were seeing or something Why? "Ah crap." Saya mumbled to Kirino ignoring the question. "Well let's go." Kirino said.

Kirino was sad as she walked to the right half of the theater looking at the left half and seeing Tama and Yuuji walking down the hallway on the opposite end. When finally Saya grabbed Kirino's arm and started sprinting after them into the theater they were walking into. "What are you doing Saya!" Yelled Kirino. "Just shut up and follow me!" Saya yelled back. Slowly Yuuji and Tama could be seen walking into theater twelve and then disappearing from sight.

"COME ON KIRINO!" Saya yelled as she raced after them dragging Kirino along the way. Finally they made it into the theater and began looking for Yuuji and Tamaki. "Where are they?" Kirino asked Saya. Both were looking around franticly until finally they saw them walking into the middle row. "There they are!" Saya said as she dragged Kirino with her to get in the row behind them.

They watched the movie and enjoyed it but if either Tama or Yuuji turned around they would be found out. So far though neither of them noticed them they only paid attention to each other. But discovery soon became the least of their problems. "Ah crap I'm so hungry." Saya whispered to Kirino. "Me too maybe I'll just go get some popcorn." Kirino replied. "Wait get me some soda too." Saya said as she handed Kirino some money.

Kirino walked off to the concession stand while Saya stayed behind to keep an eye on the couple. Saya was dieing of hunger as she watched the movie until she looked back at the couple and her hunger disappeared instantly because she saw that Yuuji was gone. She looked around everywhere till she saw that he was walking out of the theater. Saya panicked and dug into her pocket for her phone until she saw that Tamaki was out of popcorn. "OH CRAP HE'S GOING TO THE CONCCESION STAND!" The thought exploded in her head and she dug into her pocket as fast as she could.

Eventually Saya found what she was looking for her cell phone. She turned it on and quickly sent a text message to Kirino. Meanwhile at the concession stand Kirino had the popcorn in her hands when suddenly her phone went off. "Oh Saya what do you want." Kirino said to herself. "Oh wait I know her soda!" Kirino thought ignoring her text message. "Oh yes uh one medium Coke please?" Kirino said to the clerk placing one of the bills on the stand. When out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuuji walking towards her. She snatched her phone and opened it to read the text that read. " GET OUT OF THERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kirino was about to have a heart attack as Yuuji got closer and closer to her. She began looking around for anything to hide behind or anywhere she could run to. He hadn't seen her yet but if she moved he would. Kirino was praying for a miracle and just then it came. Yuuji's phone went off in his pocket.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver. Kirino seized her opportunity and bolted past him so quick he didn't even notice. As she passed him she heard him say, "Oh hey Saya what's up?" Which made her laugh under her breath. She snuck back into the theater and handed Saya her Coke. "Thanks back there." Kirino said. "No problem." Saya replied. "I called him at a good time didn't I?" She continued with a smirk. "Yeah you saved my life." Kirino replied. "Now shut up and watch the movie."

At about five at night the movie ended and the theater began unloading. Once Tama and Yuuji were out Kirino and Saya followed them outside. Yuuji unhooked their bikes from the lamppost and they started to ride somewhere together. Saya and Kirino chased after them for a while till they finally arrived at an old kendo dojo that was also a house.

"Thank you for taking me Yuuji I had a lot of fun." Tamaki said to Yuuji. "He's going to kiss her." Kirino whispered to Saya. "No way he knows some more control than that." Saya whispered back. "Yeah right." Yuuji sat there on his bike looking at Tamaki with a smile. Tama got off of her bike and did the most unexpected thing for her to do.

"Yuuji?" Said Tama. "Uh yeah?" Yuuji replied turning his head to face her. Tama put her hand on the back of his head and pulled Yuuji's head slowly to her own and kissed him. Kirino's heart skipped a beat and Saya nearly lost her mind. Tama pulled back with a frightened look on her face. "I'm sorry." She said scared. "Don't be." Yuuji replied. Tama's scared look was gone, replaced by a smile and a blush.

They said goodbye as Tama went into her house. Yuuji could barley breath he sat there for a second trying to figure out if that kiss was real or just a figment of his imagination. Saya and Kirino were contemplating the same question in their own heads. Yuuji rode away up to a nearby crosswalk and as he was looking for cars Kirino and Saya made a break for Kirino's house to talk about what happened.

Meanwhile at Tama's house Tamaki lay in her bed thinking about what she just did. "My very first kiss." Tama thought to herself. "This was a great day." Was her last thought before she drifted to sleep.

"OH MY GOD!" Kirino blurted out once they got into her room. "I KNOW!" Saya replied. "They are definitely going out." "Gee what was you first clue?" Saya said with a smirk "Oh shut up you didn't know either!" Kirino yelled back. "It's just so hard to believe, I mean Tama is so shy she's shyer than sensei is lazy." "Kirino he's her boyfriend of course she's going to be shy that's just how Tama is but she's not nearly as shy as she is to us to Yuuji haven't you ever noticed that?" Saya said. "Hmmm I guess not but still I wouldn't of thought those to would be together." Kirino replied.

"I thought that it could happen ever since that day he took her out to that Blade Bravers play but I didn't expect that she would be the one to kiss him first that's just insane." "Yeah well I think I would agree with Donny on this one I thought Yuuji just thought of himself as a brother figure to her don't you think so Saya?" "Well I guess so." Saya Replied.

"I wonder who asked who out?" "Oh I wonder where they went for a first date?" "I wonder where they're going for their next date." "I wonder how long they have been going out." "Or how long they have even liked each other." "I don't know." The Talking didn't end until about two thirty in the morning.

The next day they didn't have practice or school, which was a good thing for both of them because they were so tired, they slept until four in the afternoon.

Meanwhile Yuuji and Tamaki were already spending the day together. Today Yuuji wanted to introduce a friend of his named Darren. (He told her he has a massive collection of anime.) They arrived at his apartment where he lived with his brother. They knocked on the door to his apartment. Tama heard a voice that sounded no older than about fourteen of fifteen say, "Come in." They walked inside and immediately Tama noticed the huge shelf filled to the brim with movies and on the bottom three shelves specifically anime.

"Oh hey Yuuji! So this must be your girlfriend?" Darren said, as he did a jump on the game he was playing. "Yeah this is Tamaki." Yuuji replied with a smile. "You have a lot of DVD's." Tama said transfixed upon the massive shelf. " Huh oh yeah if you want to look at them be my guest." Darren said. Before he was done with that sentence she was already in front of it looking at the anime alone.

Tama read the titles in her head as she passed them. Gungrave, Hellsing the series, Hellsing ultimate 1-4, Rurouni Kenshin, Cowboy bebop, Gundam the original series, Ghost in the shell, Big O, Fullmetal Alchemist, Devil may cry, The Vampire hunter D movies, X the movie, X the series, My neighbor Tortoro, Spirited away, Princess mononoke, Howls moving castle, KiKi's delivery service, Monster, Srgt frog, Samurai Jack, Shin Chan, and Blade Bravers.

The whole time Tama had been staring at the massive anime collection Yuuji and Darren had been talking about kendo. "Yeah sensei would probably let you join." Yuuji said until Tama interrupted. "Um Excuse me." She said nervously. "Uh yeah what is it?" Darren replied. "Um are all of these the entire series or just seasons?" "Oh the anime? They are all the whole series except for the Hellsing ultimates.

"Oh even Blade Braver?" "Yeah besides the new season." When Darren said that to Tamaki she nearly had a heart attack. "Can I please borrow it?" She asked excitedly. "Yeah sure." Darren replied. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you so much!" She yelled snatching the massive box set off the shelf. Yuuji and Darren both laughed for a second until Tama went and sat down in Yuuji's lap and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Tama if you need any box sets or anime DVDS just ask Darren he can get them for cheap from one of his friends that works in an anime store." Yuuji said to Tamaki. "You can do that for her right?" Yuuji asked as he hugged her. "Yeah of course." Darren said. "Cool and hey can you not tell anyone at the dojo were dating yet Kirino would make so much fun of us."

"No prob." Darren replied. "Oh I didn't see you come in." He said to a familiar girl. "Oh sorry. Hey Yuuji I always thought you and Tamaki would make a good couple." The girl said with a bright smile on her face and a quiet giggle under her breath. Tamaki gulped loudly and whispered the name of the girl out loud. "A…Azuma?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"A…Azuma!" Stuttered Tamaki. Yuuji was frozen in place his mind was racing trying to figure out a way out of this. "Uh…hey Azuma." Said Yuuji. "Hi guy's." she replied. Azuma then walked over to the couch where Darren sat and sat down next to him. He paused his game and sat down the controller. Then Azuma wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Uh…are you two dating?" Yuuji asked. "Yeah we are. Azuma replied then looked intently at Darren.

Tamaki was calm again well about as calm as she could get while holding the complete series of Blade Bravers.

"Well I was thinking their all going to figure it out eventually so we might as well just tell them now." Tamaki suggested. "Yeah Tama's probably right I mean one hint that we might be going out and she wont stop snooping until she finds out for sure and she will after all its Kirino." Yuuji added.

"Then it's official on Monday, Darren will come in wanting to sign up and once he's signed up we'll tell everybody." Yuuji announced. The weekend sped by them faster than usual and Monday came. "Hi my name's Darren I was wondering if I could join the kendo club sir?" Darren said to Kojiro. "Hmmm." Kojiro thought long and hard until he finally made his decision. "You can join." He said with a small smile. "Thank you sir. I have my own equipment so don't worry about that either." "Ok good to have you on the team.

"Well only one thing left to do." Yuuji whispered to Tamaki. "Yeah let's get it over with." Tamaki replied. "Um guy's we have an announcement." Yuuji said. "Tama and I are d…dating." He said with a sigh of relief. "Yeah we know Kirino and Saya told us." Replied Mia-Mia. Yuuji hung his head in disappointment. While Tamaki stood there with a neutral look. "Well that figures." Said Tamaki. "Yeah doesn't it." Replied Yuuji.

Just then Kirino and Saya walked in with grins on their faces until they saw Yuuji and Tama. "Oh hey guys." Saya said rubbing the back of her neck. Tamaki sprinted at them and began reaming them telling them off yelling at them for what they did wondering how they got the hint in the first place and so on and so on.

Nobody in the dojo had ever seen Tamaki blow up like that. It was dead silent till there was a single round of applause from Kojiro. "Good job now I wont have to yell at those two Tamaki." Said Kojiro. "ALRIGHT! Now the next tournament will be coming up soon and we have to win this one in order to make to nationals this year. So everybody partner up and start fighting." Kojiro continued. "Yes sir!" Everybody yelled at once.

"Alright since there's a new member and Donny's gone for at least another few day's I'll need to assign partners." Kojiro continued. "Ok um Kirino and Saya, Azuma and Tamaki, Darren and Mia, and Yuuji you'll help me decide who won till Donny's better." He concluded. Kirino and Saya began their match first. Saya moved in and took several vertical strikes at Kirino until Kirino charged and went for a horizontal slash.

Saya pulled back just in time to block the strike. They both turned around to face each other since Kirino ran by Saya. Saya went for another quick blow. Kirino went to stop it but Saya had tricked her and moved the blade into a solid wrist strike. The tip of the shinai connected with the blonde's wrist and almost immediately Kojiro yelled "Wrist strike."

This time Kirino charged at Saya with full force and smashed the middle of her shinai into Saya's chest and flew by her. "Body strike." Yelled Kojiro. The final match was going to be intense. Both of the girls looked determined to win beneath the head guards. Saya moved left then right then left again then went for a head strike Kirino blocked it and took a quick swing for Saya's wrist. Saya pulled back and dodged the strike. Then lunged forward with a throat strike.

Kirino barley dodged it then took an arc swing at Saya's exposed head. Saya blocked then moved in with intent to win she swung at Kirino's head and smashed into her with massive force. "Head strike! Sayako wins." Yelled Kojiro in amazement. The next match was going to go by a lot quicker than the last one. Azuma managed to last eight seconds first round thirteen seconds second round.

"Now for the final fight between the new guy and Mia-Mia." Mia moved back and forth trying to confuse Darren but he charged at her with full force and swung at her head. She backed up two steps and blocked the attack then took a swing at his stomach. He dodged it and swung back his shinai on course for her head. But what he didn't notice was that she had managed a strike for his wrist. Both landed at the same time and Kojiro had to think for a minute.

"Uh tie I guess." Kojiro said. They resumed their starting positions and prepared for a second battle. Both charged at the other striking at each other constantly hitting the others shinai. Until Mia went for a head strike and ended up in a dead lock with Darren.

Trying to force his grip to break she pushed as hard as she could against him but it wasn't enough. He slid his Shinai past hers then hit her on the top of the head. "Head strike!" The final match was here but no one knew who would win. Saya, Kirino, and Kojiro cheered for Mia-Mia. While Azuma, Yuuji, and Tamaki cheered for Darren (Tama being very quiet as usual).

Both of them charged the other at the beginning of the final match when suddenly with a single slash it was brought to a tie. Mia narrowly avoided the head strike Darren sent at hem and hit back with a body strike. "Body strike!" Kojiro yelled. "So who won sensei?" Asked Kirino. "Well neither of them they tied and were out of practice time." "Awwww I wanted to know who was better!" Whined Kirino.

Once both of their gear was off Darren walked up to Mia and extended his hand. "Good match I hope we can do that again some time." Darren said. "Yeah me too and I hope we can be friends." Mia said. "But if you think next time your going to beat me then your dreaming." Mia added in slyly. "Oh so your one of those kinds of fighters well then bring it on with all your strength next time!" Darren Retorted.

They gave each other evil looking smiles and it looked like a blue and a black cloud were fighting above their heads. "Uh is it just me or is they're a black cloud thing fighting a blue cloud thing over there?" Asked Yuuji. "I don't know." replied Tama. "Well see you guys!" Mia called back as she was about to leave, "wait look!" Kirino yelled pointing to a familiar face walking into the dojo.

"MIA-MIA!" Yelled a familiar voice. "Huh? DONNY!" Mia yelled back. They ran towards each other as fast as they could. "I missed you so much since I'm better I had to come and see you!" "I'm so glad you did Donny!" They yelled as they hugged each other.

"Come on Donny let's go see a movie or get some ice cream." Mia said to Donny as they began walking away. "Oh no you don't!" Kirino yelled as she grabbed Donny and Saya grabbed Mia. "We need you to meet our newest member!" Kirino said to Donny. After getting acquainted Donny and Darren started talking about different kendo techniques until finally Kirino yelled. "Ok everybody get close together and smile."

Everyone looked up and saw Kirino had set up a small camera on a tri-pod. She set a timer then ran to get into the picture herself. Tamaki was looking puzzled as Yuuji wrapped his arms around her neck from behind and smiled, Azuma was being given a noogi from Darren, Mia and Donny were hugging (Duh) and Saya was pushing Kirino out of the picture while Kirino gave her bunny ears. The Kendo team was finally complete.


End file.
